the daring girl
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: lucy's top fears were everything. scorpius's top fears didn't exist./for ql


_falcons captain, writing a fic about a character daring themselves to face their fears_

 _betaed by flye, moon and paige. thanks!_

 _939_

 _quick note: my headcanon is scorpius is in gryffindor because i just like him as a gryffindor_

* * *

Lucy Weasley was dating the hottest boy in Hogwarts. That was no secret, except to both of their parents.

She was also dating the most daring boy in Hogwarts. He was the same person as the hottest boy in Hogwarts.

She was dating Scorpius Malfoy.

If you stopped any random student in Hogwarts and asked them if they knew about Lucy and Scorpius, the answer would always be yes. They were the power couple of Hogwarts. Head Girl and Gryffindor Quidditch captain. They were also, without a doubt, the hottest pair.

If you asked anybody in Hogwarts if they knew how the couple's relationship started, nobody would have any clue. It just appeared. It seemed so weird, yet it was so right. They just fit together. Everyone loved them.

Except Lucy.

Yes, Lucy loved Scorpius. She knew that for sure. She had never felt the way she did about Scorpius before she started dating him. The only problem that Lucy had was the constant fear that Scorpius would die.

He was the most daring person in Hogwarts. He was also the stupidest.

In the span of a week alone; he bungee jumped off of the astronomy tower (and made people pay to try it themselves), jumped into the Black Lake and stayed down there for five minutes, high-fived the giant squid (with special photographic evidence!), performed parkour with the moving staircases and climbed into the ceiling of Hogwarts.

Somehow he never got caught or put in trouble by a teacher, but even more amazing? Somehow he never died. He hardly even got injured.

Lucy, on the other hand, was ruled by fear; she was scared of everything. Her top fears included failing classes, falling off the moving staircase, and dying.

Scorpius's top fears didn't exist.

Somehow, though, the two of them just fit. Everyone knew they were dating and no one questioned it.

One day, they were sitting under a tree in the school's courtyard, which was their favorite spot.

"So, what are you planning on doing later today?" she asked him, her head on his lap.

"I was thinking of taking a dip in the lake," Scorpius replied, nonchalantly.

Lucy jerked up her head."What? Scorp, no, that's stupidly dangerous."

"So are half the things I do. It's really hot outside. Besides, I've done it before."

" _Scorp._ " Lucy sighed. "Just because you've done it before does _not_ mean you should do it again. You could've died that time as well."

"I don't need you as my mum," he said, rolling his eyes.

"But you want me as your girlfriend, yeah?" Scorpius nodded. "Then _don't do it._ "

"Okay, fine."

Scorpius leaned back against the tree and Lucy placed her head back onto his lap.

A few seconds later, Scorpius sat back up.

"What if you came with me?"

Lucy jolted upright.."What?"

"Come with me into the lake. I mean, I have eyes. I can clearly see how hot you are."

Lucy blushed but shook her head."No. _I_ don't want to die."

"You wouldn't _die._ Besides, you never do anything fun."

"I do _lots_ of fun stuff. I just don't do death threatening acts at every turn."

"Death threatening acts _are_ fun. And hey, I'd be there to protect you."

This statement got Lucy on her feet.

"To protect me? Protect me?" Scorpius tried to hide his grin. "You think _I_ need _you_ to protect _me_? Who do you think I am? Some little kid who can't stand up on her own two feet? I can do it perfectly fine by myself, thank you very much."

With a huff, Lucy turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going?" he asked to her retreating back.

"To get my bathing suit," she answered. "I'm going to jump in the lake."

* * *

An hour later, Lucy was standing by the edge of the lake, fighting internally with herself.

There was a giant squid down there. She could die.

But, on the other hand, she had a point to prove. She could do anything Scorpius could do. She was just as 'fun'.

Lucy cast a bubble charm and jumped in.

Her first thought was that everything was cold. It was a cold like Lucy had never felt before. The cold water seemed to affect every single nerve on her body, overwhelming her.

It also lit a spark in her body, waking her up. Lucy felt more alive than she ever had. She shook her head underwater and saw her hair fly around her.

She had done it! Lucy was in shock. It was completely out of character to do something new and exciting and death threatening. At any moment the Giant Squid could come up and eat her.

She didn't care, and it felt amazing.

After a few minutes, she shot for the surface, having done it. She faced her fear _and_ didn't die. Scorpius was waiting for her at the edge of the lake.

"Wow," he noted, nodding his head at Lucy.

"Wow, what?" Lucy asked, a grin tugging at her lips. Scorpius took out his his wand and performed a quick drying charm on her.

"You actually did it. You jumped into the lake." He started clapping slowly. "Congrats."

"What, you thought I wouldn't actually do it?"

"If I'm being completely honest, no. You always hate when _I_ do stuff like that."

"Yes, but…" Scorpius cocked at eyebrow at Lucy. "Oh, bug off." Lucy reached her hand up and when he took it, pulled him into the lake with her; the surprised look on his face was priceless.

Lucy smiled, rolled her eyes, and pulled him closer and kissed him.


End file.
